Electronic documents, such as web pages, come in a variety of formats, e.g., documents may have different sizes, shapes, and layout properties. Electronic documents may also include a variety of content, such as text, images, videos, hyperlinks, and advertisements, to name a few. When electronic documents are printed, the quality of the prints may vary based on the format and content of the printed documents.